Cluster Analysis and related work has been in three areas: 1. Continual updating of the C-LAB system for Cluster Analysis. 2. Research into optimum ways of clustering using the minimal spanning tree algorithms. Comparison of these methods with standard hierarchical clustering techniques. 3. Initial development of programs and methods for optimum selection of variables in linear regression using branch and bound methods.